Taken
by AllInMyStories
Summary: Strong MedicineMISSING mix! Andy gets kidnapped and it's up to Jess and Nicole to find her before it's too late! There is violence and lots of twists! Enjoy! R&R! Now Finished.
1. Kidnapped

Author Notes: This story is a cross between Strong Medicine and MISSING. As it states in the summary, Andy gets kidnaped and it's up to Nicole and Jess to find her before it's too late. There are twists, turns and violence. I hope you like it!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything that's not mine!

TakenChapter 1

Andy snapped her eyes open and looked around, regaining consciousness. The room was so full of darkness, she couldn't see the hand in front of her face, wiping away the tears running down her cheeks. She could smell her blood stained blouse and the cast on her foot rotting the skin underneath in result of not bathing. The hair on the back of her neck and arms stood on end and the rip in her skirt only made it more cold. She could tell she was sitting on concrete from the feeling in her back and legs. Slowly, she tried to feel around to see where she was but the pain throughout her body stopped her. Her stomach churned, eating itself, as the pain in her foot, face, and ribs shot through her body. Her memory was black and white, only revealing the things she experienced when she wasn't unconscious. The starving, the kicking, the touching. It all flashed back, only making more blood stained tears run down her dirt covered face.

She jumped at the sound of a large, concrete door opening. She licked her chapped lips and prayed to God it was somebody besides the only person she'd been seeing for the past three days. There was still no light even with the door open. She heard a bat tapping against a rough hand and footsteps inching towards her. Then came the voice that had been echoing in her head.

"I enjoyed destroying your friends life for that small amount of time."

Andy's breath increased, pain shooting through her broken ribs. Her swollen, black and blue eyes widen as she felt him lower his body next to her and his hand rubbing her thigh, moving up her ripped skirt.

"I just hope I have as much fun with you as I did with her."

-----------

One Week Earlier.

"We're taking you to the OR," Dr. Evancho said down to Dr. Andy Campbell who was lying on the gurney that was rolling with a guide of nurses and the Chief of Pediatrics.

"Surgery? Is it that bad?" Andy asked, wincing in pain.

"It's a broken ankle, with a few torn ligaments. It's needs to be fixed immediately."

"Ehh¼" She groaned and tried to peer down on her swollen ankle. "What part is torn?"

"Ligaments near the Subtalar," He responded.

"How many?"

"A few. Listen, Dr. Campbell, I know you want to know what's going on but we don't have time to play twenty questions. Just let the medicine take you to sleep," Dr. Evancho replied.

Andy's eyes fluttered sleepily and she looked away now in less pain then before. "How much medicine did you give me?" She asked slowly.

"Enough," He said annoyed as Andy's head fell weakly to the right in result of the anesthesia knocking her out.

Dr. Evancho shook his head down at her as he glanced around at the nurses surrounding the gurney. "She never quits," He said as they rolled Andy into the elevator.

"Floor 8, OR 4," One of the nurses called to the person nearest the elevator controls.

---------------

Milo ran down the hallway towards the waiting room on floor eight. His feet halted him at the receptionist desk.

"Andy Campbell," He said.

The receptionist looked up at him and smiled and then down at her computer. "Dr. Morton, why hello! Umm¼Dr. Evancho is just finishing on Dr. Campbell in OR 4. He'll be out momentarily."

"Thank you," Milo said and walked towards the proper operating room so he could wait outside it. As he sat in the chair, his legs bounced up and down impatiently. The waiting got to his head. Worrying shot through him as he stood back up and started pacing. Within five minutes, Dr. Evancho came out of the operating room.

"Dr. Morton," He acknowledged.

"What happened!" Milo demanded to know in panic.

"She's going to be fine," He assured and walked to the receptionist desk. The woman looked up at him ready to schedule anything that he needed. "Linda, set up a room for Dr. Campbell, and a follow up appointment in the middle of this month please."

"Absolutely, Dr. Evancho," She said and automatically started typing on her computer.

Milo waited impatiently for the doctor to turn back to him. When he did, he noted for him to continue on what was going on.

"I'm aware that Dr. Campbell tripped over something on her way to the ER for a patient. The fall resulted in a broken ankle and torn ligaments. She needed surgery to repair them, but now that that is done, she needs time to heal and rest."

"Broken ankle? That usually takes up to six weeks to heal."

"Yes, I'm aware of that Doctor."

"Andy doesn't have six weeks."

"Dr. Campbell's condition can not be surpassed for a simple injury, Dr. Morton. It was a serious break and it's going to take time to go back to normal," Dr. Evancho stated harshly. "She'll have to just clear her schedule."

"What about her patients?"

"That's up to her to decide. I'm requesting that she takes it easy, no matter what. The pain medication I'm putting her on will make her uneasy and tired anyway."

Milo sighed and looked around the empty waiting room. "When can I see her?"

"It's going to be at least an hour until she wakes up. Besides, don't you have your own patients to worry about?"

"That woman comes before my patients, Dr. Evancho. She's my girlfriend!" He stated.

"Well, wouldn't getting back to work take your mind off it? There's nothing you can do at this point."

"All right," Milo agreed uneasily and turned to walk away. He got in the elevator and decided that instead of going back to his patients, he needed to tell others about Andy. When he got to the Rittenhouse Women's Health Center, Dr. Lu Delgado was running around.

"Where the hell is Dr. Campbell!" She yelled while holding a patients file in her hand. She saw Milo. "Morton! Do you know where Andy is?"

"Yes, I do. She just got out of surgery."

"Well tell her to get her ass down here. I've got to talk to her¼like yesterday!" Lu said. Milo noted that she was obviously enraged about something and thought he meant that she performed the surgery instead of having surgery.

"No, Delgado. Andy's hurt," He said shakily. "She broke her ankle and needed immediate surgery."

Lu's face turned to shock, along with Lana's, who had been listening to them the entire time. "Is she ok?"

"She will be," Milo noted and leaned against the receptionist desk. "I'm worried about her. The doc said six weeks of recovery. She doesn't have the money, time, or patience for six weeks."

"How did it happen?"

"All I know is that she tripped over something and broke it. She won't be awake for about an hour so I thought I'd come down here and tell you," Milo noted and then turned to Lana. "Can I use this phone?" He asked politely and picked up the receiver. Lana nodded and Milo started dialing. A sweet familiar voice picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lizzy," Milo responded.

"MILO!" Lizzy shouted happily.

He smiled at the excitement in the little girl from a simple telephone call. "Listen, sweetie. Is Jessie there?"

"Jessie told me not to tell anybody that she's making out with her boyfriend."

"She's doing what!" Milo yelled, knowing that neither him nor Andy would approve.

"Oops¼." Lizzy said realizing she just told on her big sister.

"Where's Corrina?"

"Doing laundry. Shhh¼.she doesn't know."

"Put Corrina on the phone, Lizzy," Milo demanded and shook his head in disappointment.

"Don't yell at her Milo," Lizzy pleaded.

"I won't, I just need to talk to her," He assured and waited as the little girl got her Nanny from the laundry room.

"Hello?"

"Corrina, did you know that Jessie is doing something she's not supposed to be doing?" Milo asked politely.

"Ms. Campbell is in her room studying sir," Corrina said.

"You might want to go check on that," Milo stated and Corrina agreed. They hung up the phone, with Milo forgetting to tell them about Andy in all the commotion of the eldest child.

Lana reminded him.

He mumbled a few words under his breath and picked up the phone to redial the house again.

---------------

Corrina had agreed to bring Jessie and Lizzy by the hospital as soon as she was done cleaning and getting the girls ready. Andy had been awake for about five minutes before Milo walked into her hospital room. She smiled at him.

"Hey you," He said and looked down at the cast wrapped tightly around her ankle and foot. "You had me worried."

"Ah¼it's just a little surgery," Andy stated sarcastically as he grabbed her hand in his. "Kiss it and make it better?" She suggested.

Milo chuckled and leaned over. His lips touched her cast softly and then he looked back at her. "Do you're lips hurt?"

"No, why?"

"Because I'll kiss those to," He said and leaned into her face. Andy smiled before he kissed her.

"Much better," She said and adjusted her body so he could sit next to her.

"So, what happened?"

"Ehh¼." Andy sighed with embarrassment. "I tripped over a wheel chair. Only to result in me being taken into the ER in that wheel chair."

Milo laughed at her. "Was it in the way?"

"The lower wheel was sticking out and I didn't see it," She said.

"Well, I've never found you to be clumsy so¼."

"Me either!" Andy said with a laugh and pulled him in for another kiss.

"I informed Delgado. Along with Hawkins, who's transferring your patients for today over to Lu. As for the next six weeks, that's up to you."

Andy groaned. "I don't want to think about it right now," She said and looked away.

"Well, I called the house to. They all know what's going on and are getting over here as soon as they can."

Andy looked back at him and smiled. "Thank you," She said.

"Your welcome," He responded and then remembered that Jessie needed punishment.

"Oh umm...I know you're the one to usually eh¼.talk to your girls after they get into trouble but I did it..kinda.. this time," He said slowly.

Andy stared at him annoyed. "Which one?"

"Jessie."

"What'd she do?"

"Oh, kissing Jason in her room."

Andy kept quiet. "Where was Corrina?"

"Laundry room when Jessie snuck him through the front door after school."

Andy shook her head in disappointment like Milo had done earlier. "What did you say to her?"

"I just reminded her of your rules. No boys in the house without permission of an adult and especially no boys in her room with the door shut."

"Good job. Did you punish her?"

"No, I left that for you," He said with a smile. "Didn't want to deprive you of it..." He added sarcastically.

"Thanks¼.speaking of depriving," Andy said and Milo looked at her curiously. "What are we going to do about us?"

"Us?"

"You know¼when we¼" She hinted. "Make love," She finished and motioned towards her cast.

He laughed. "We'll manage."

Andy giggled at her question and Milo stopped her with another kiss. "I love you," She whispered as his face brushed against hers.

"I love you more," He whispered back. His hand still held hers as his other hand ran down the smooth brownness of her hair. They had said the "L" word to each other before but every time it meant a little bit more then the last.

---------------

A few days later, with the help of Milo and her kids, Andy got home and settled into her house. She had decided to take six weeks off and apologize to each patient who had an appointment with her before. For some of them, she said if it was urgent, Dr. Delgado would see them, which Lu agreed to before Andy left.

Milo got her upstairs to her room while Jessie and Lizzy got her things settled downstairs.

"Thank you baby," Andy said as Milo moved their spare television into her room. She rewarded him with a kiss once he was done. "You're so good to me," She added and kissed him again.

"Anything for you sweetie," He responded. They kept kissing until Jessie came in with the mail.

"Sorry," She said, realizing she interrupted a make out session.

"It's ok," Andy said. "Milo, could you leave me and Jessie alone for a minute?" She asked, telling him with her eyes that it was time to give Jessie her punishment.

"Ok," He said and kissed her cheek before leaving.

Jessie gave a slight smile, knowing what was coming.

"Jessie," Andy said.

"Mom," Jessie responded.

Andy sighed. "Why?"

"Why what?" Jessie asked, acting as if she hadn't done anything wrong.

"Why did you have Jason in your room, with the door shut, and no adult supervision?"

"Mom, I'm sixteen years old."

"So..."

"I don't need adult supervision. I'm old enough to make my own decisions," Jessie said, full of herself.

"Mmm, yes. You see...I don't think so."

"Fine! What's my punishment?"

"Nothing if you promise never to do it again."

Jessie hesitated. "I promise never to do it again," She lied.

"Hmm...no, not believing it," Andy stated, seeing right through her daughters words.

"Eh, Mom!" Jess complained, throwing the mail from her hands to the bed.

"Eh, Jess!"

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to seriously think about the consequences of your actions."

"Ok," Jessie said and got up to leave.

"And..."

Jessie grunted. "What!"

"You're going to have to do some more chores around here. For instance, driving me places I need to go considering I can't drive myself. And taking care of me and your sister considering I can only go up and down those stairs twice a day. Once down in the morning, and back up at night. Got it?"

"Yes."

"And just...be more responsible Jessie. Is that too much to ask?"

"I don't know is it?" Jessie asked with anger in her tone. Andy didn't respond. "Can I go now?"

"Yes, but after this one more thing."

"No Jason in this house unless an adult is in the same room with you and less phone time with him."

Jessie looked at her mother with wide eyes as if the world was ending.

"Oh, and you're grounded for a week except for where I need you to take me. School and straight home. No where else, and with nobody," She ordered.

She grunted as Andy nodded for her to leave. Jessie stormed out of the bedroom. A few seconds later, everybody in the house heard a door slam hard and loud music start. Milo nodded, knowing that the punishing was over and headed back into the room.

---------------

A couple days passed and Andy was getting by ok with one daughter constantly complaining about helping her mother and the other only helping because of a matter of being grounded. More than once, she groaned, cursing herself for being careless and doing that much damage to her ankle. The next several weeks weren't going to be easy for her but she knew she'd get by, despite the threats Jessie says under her breath every now and then.

Andy was sitting in her bed, as usual, with a book open on her lap. She had been able to change into sweat pants and a blouse earlier that morning but it was still unusual for her normal daily outfits. Andy had just thrown her book down on the bed in frustration when she heard somebody stomping up the stairs. A few seconds later, Jessie knocked on the door and came in quickly.

Andy gave her an expecting look. "What is it now?"

"We're out of food..." Jessie said smartly.

"So get Corrina to take you and my credit card to the grocery store," Andy responded easily.

"Too bad she already left...It's after six, remember."

Andy sighed. "Well, order something in..."

"That takes cash mom, we don't have any."

"There's nothing in my wallet?"

Jessie shook her head the way Andy did when she was annoyed, then crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking at her mother like 'what now'.

Andy looked around and thought a moment. "Ok," She said and attempted to get out of her bed for the second time that day.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to the store," Andy said, grabbing her crutches.

"But...you can't. You're not allowed."

"Who's the doctor here!" Andy said. "I think I'll be ok. Besides, I'd rather not be ok, then let my children starve."

"Mom..."

"Jess, just help me get my skirt on."

"What's wrong with your sweat pants?"

"I do not go out into public with my sweats on! Unless I'm exercising, and I'm not exercising right now..I'm going to the grocery store," She said plainly, partially hopping to her closet.

Jessie shook her head again at the stubbornness and helped her mother change. Andy then hobbled towards the hallway and the stairs. Jessie grabbed her arm and helped her down slowly.

"How are you going to get around the store?" She asked, once they were in the foyer, getting ready to leave.

"I'm not,"

"What?" Jessie asked, looking towards her mother.

"You're going to go in and I'll stay in the car. The only reason you need me is for driving anyway," Andy answered.

"Oh..." Jessie said, grabbing their purses.

"Where's Lizzy?"

"She went to her friends house remember."

Andy nodded recalling that her youngest daughter had stated that she was leaving for the evening. They continued to the car and then headed towards the store. Jessie parked carefully and left the keys in the ignition so that Andy would have radio. She then took her mother's credit card, listened to what she was saying to buy, and headed into their local grocery store.

Andy sat there for at least ten minutes before she finally got bored enough to scan the radio. She had meant to bring the book she was currently reading but had forgotten in the sudden rush to leave. When the driver's side door opened, Andy kept her eyes on the radio, figuring it was Jessie, but then thought about it and looked up. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my god," She whispered, staring at the person. He pulled a gun out of his coat pocket and held it against her skin with his right hand. His left grabbed the seat belt and placed it around himself.

"Shh..." He said when she tried to say something and pressed the gun even harder into her body.

Andy's breath increased and she prayed it was just a nightmare. With one swift movement, he put the car in drive and rode away casually without a single glance back.

TakenChapter 1

Author's Notes: Well well well, that turned out better than expected. Tell me what you think. Reviews are ALWAYS welcome. I hope you guys enjoyed it and the next chapter is to come. 3 Shannon


	2. Searching

Author's Notes: This is the second chapter, obviously. The idea I'm going for is to introduce Nicole and Jess in this chapter but also have them start on the case of Andy being kidnaped right away. Have fun. Don't get too scared. ;)

TakenChapter 2

"Nicole, Jess," Antonio said and waved for them to follow him into the conference room. Their boss was standing in the far corner next to a bulletin board with pictures scattered all around it.

"New case?" Nicole asked.

"Former Army Colonel, Dr. Andy March Campbell. Last seen in her car outside her local grocery store while her daughter was inside," Pollock started.

"Why didn't she go in with her?"

"Apparently, she has a broken ankle and was in a cast from her foot to her knee, therefore, making her not able to walk around to buy food," Antonio filled in.

Pollock gave him a look that made Antonio lower his head and let his boss continue.

"Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. The jet is waiting. Antonio will brief you on the way."

They all nodded and headed out of the room. Within fifteen minutes, they were all at the airport and ready to leave.

----------

"So, are there any suspects yet?" Nicole asked.

"None so far. Local police have questioned colleagues and family already but nothing has really surfaced. The only thing they figure is an angry patient who wanted revenge or some psycho who just randomly picked his victim."

Jess picked up a picture of the missing woman and noted the white lab coat with name-tag and stethoscope hanging around her neck. Her brown hair was pulled into a twist with strands hanging down, seeming as if she did her hair up like that often. She wore nice clothing but comfortable enough to work long shifts in. Her smile said 'hurry take the picture so I can get back to work'.

Jess glanced from one picture to another before her mind took a familiar turn and her visions arose from within. The present faded away as imaginary took over.

Andy was standing in a kitchen. The walls were painted vibrant colors, the counters a gray cement and it resembled a house of modern structure. There were plates full of spaghetti sitting on the counters. She was wearing a skirt with blouse, a stethoscope around her neck. Her eyes were staring straight ahead of her, no sign of sadness or fear, just a look of abandon hope and she stayed that way for several minutes. A man walked into the room from her right side and the vision focused on him. He was wearing normal clothing but had an apron tied around his body. His hands held a basket full of folded laundry. As he set it down, his eyes glared at Andy. The vision flashed closer towards them as the man stood next to her, evil in his eyes. It zoomed in on Andy's face as a bruise was forming around her left eye as if somebody had just taken a pen and drawn it in there. Her clothes turned to rips and blood stains appeared from nowhere. Her eyes lowered as if she was ashamed and the man next to her slowly faded away.

The blood on her clothing continued to appear and started to drip to the floor beneath her. Andy still stared as Jess snapped back to reality, breathing heavily, eyes wide.

Nicole glanced over, dropping the paper she had been holding onto the seat next to her.

"That's a vision look..."

"Yeah, she was standing in a kitchen, a man was next to her. Their roles were switched. She was the working woman and he was the stay at home Dad. Blood appeared all over her and there was a bruise right under her left eye...and then he faded away."

"Maybe the man was the kidnapper?" Antonio suggested.

"Could be. Something didn't feel right though," Jess said seriously, a look of sad wonder on her face.

"You think there's violence?" Antonio asked.

"What else explains the blood and bruise."

"But why just one bruise..." Nicole analyzed.

Jess shrugged. "I don't know..."

-----------

Nicole rang the doorbell of Andy Campbell's house in Philadelphia. There was already a police car in front of the house along with another silver Mercedes Benz, the license plate with a heart on it followed by the word 'doc'. Jess stood next to her partner, waiting patiently for somebody to answer the door. When it swung open a black man stood, a worried expression on his face.

"Hello sir. FBI," Nicole said and flashed her badge. "We're here about Dr. Campbell. You must be Dr. Milo Morton," She added while looking down at her note pad, his named scribbled on the little piece of paper.

"Yes, I am. Please come in. Thank you for coming."

They nodded as they walked in. Milo led them into the kitchen where everybody was sitting around the table. Jess stopped dead in her tracks, pulling Nicole back with her.

"What?"

"This is the kitchen," She said. "I mean, it's the same arrangement, just no cement."

Nicole looked around and thought a minute. "Where was she standing?"

"Near the fridge, as if I was looking at her from that entrance over there," Jess answered and pointed towards the doorway she was talking about.

"Do you think that's in connection with the kidnaping or the actual person?"

Jess shrugged. Nicole nodded and motioned for them to join the rest at the table.

"I'm Agent Nicole Scott. This is Agent Jess Mastriani. We don't like to waste time so we're just going to get right to the point. We're here to help, to find Dr. Andy Campbell no matter what. Umm..who is Jessica Campbell?"

Jessie turned in her chair and raised her hand. She didn't speak but Nicole didn't question why considering tears dripped down her face in a semi-gray from her mascara.

"We're going to have to ask you a few questions," Jess said.

Jessie nodded and got up to follow them into the next room. They sat on the couches and began.

Jess looked around the room and noted the pictures, books, etc. She glanced toward the kitchen entrance she had been talking about and her eyes widened. Andy was standing in the doorway, the same look as before. The kitchen behind her had disappeared and the walls, ceiling, and floor were now made of cement.

Jess glanced toward Nicole and Jessie again but they were gone. She knew she was inside another vision. Her eyes traveled back to Andy's. There was a baseball bat lying on the ground next to her as the same thing started happening as before. Blood and the bruise appeared. This time Andy's eyes darted around, searching for help.

"I've failed," She whispered.

"Failed at what!" Jess asked desperately. She always talked back to the people in her vision, mostly only to be disappointed.

"I've failed," Andy whispered again.

Jess's breath increased as a shadow walked behind Andy. It was a mere silhouette. A man, but not the same size as the previous one. It picked up the baseball bat and tapped it against it's other hand. Jess noticed motion of his hands as he stopped tapping the bat and wrapped his arms around Andy's waist. She stared confused as ever, before both Andy and the shadow faded away and the kitchen turned to normal.

"Does she always blurt out things like that?" Jessie asked, looking at Jess.

"Oh, umm ignore her, but excuse us for a second," Nicole said plainly.

Jessie shook her head before placing it in her hands to let more tears drain from her eyes.

"What was it this time," Nicole asked after they walked into the foyer.

"Umm...the same Andy, only no kitchen, it was just cement walls. And no man, but a shadow of a man. He had baseball bat and then was hugging Andy from behind..." Jess said, her forehead crinkling as she slowly rubbed it.

"Maybe the shadow symbolizes a past lover. Maybe the kidnapper," Nicole stated.

"The cement though...the counters were cement...now the walls. Maybe like a basement or something," Jess said, looking at Nicole.

"At least we're getting something. Let's keep working on it though," Nicole said and went back to Jessie to finish questioning her.

---------

"Luisa Delgado?" Nicole called standing in the middle of the Rittenhouse Women's Health Clinic.

"That's me," Lu said from behind the receptionist desk. She was standing behind Lana with her usual white lab coat and patients file.

"Dr. Luisa Delgado?"

"Still me..." Lu said, annoyed, looking up from her patient's file to the two women approaching.

"FBI," Nicole said, in ritual, and they both flashed their badges.

Lu rolled her eyes and threw her file down next to Lana. "First cops, now you guys?"

"We're here to help," Jess said reassuringly.

"Right..." Lu responded and walked towards her office.

Nicole and Jess followed her, exchanging glances on the way.

"Dr. Delgado, when was the last time you saw Dr. Campbell?" Nicole asked.

Lu sat down in her chair behind her desk and sighed. "A few days ago."

"How did she seem?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did she have any kind of particular mood?"

"Yeah, she was mad because of her ankle," Lu answered and Nicole looked around her office. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"We're just trying to figure things out," Jess explained.

"What things! I have nothing to do with this! Why are you here questioning me when you could be out trying to find my partner!" Lu blurted, anger revealing itself more.

Nicole stood and leaned over Lu's desk. "We are trying to find her, no matter what you believe Dr. Delgado. We find missing people, that's our job, just like yours. We both save people's lives so if you don't mind I'd prefer if you didn't raise your voice at me and waste my time." She stated harshly.

Lu swallowed past the lump in her throat. "What else can I do for you?" She asked politely, realizing that they weren't kidding around.

Nicole nodded and sat back down. "You've known Dr. Campbell for awhile now, correct?"

"Yeah..." She said, shrugging and Nicole glanced up at her. She cleared her throat. "Yes."

"Is there any history of violence in Andy's life that you know about?" Nicole asked.

Lu stared at them and then adjusted herself in her chair, now resting her arms in front of her on the desk. "Yes, there is," She said and Nicole and Jess gave their full attention. "A little over a year ago...Les, Andy's ex-husband, husband then though...umm..hit her."

"Abused her?"

"Once, yes."

"Was their continuance of this abuse?"

"No, he did it once...she kicked him out after pretty damn good convincing from me, and then he moved away."

"Do you have pictures of where he hit her?"

"In her patient files which are confidential," Lu said.

"Dr. Delgado, we need to see those pictures," Nicole responded.

"Not necessarily," Jess blurted out. "Dr. Delgado, did Dr. Campbell have a bruise under her left eye from the abuse?"

Lu's eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

Jess looked at Nicole, then back to Lu. "Do you know where we can get a picture of Andy's ex-husband?"

Lu looked at both of them. "There's probably one in her office..." She finally said and grabbed her keys from her desk drawer.

They all stood and Lu led them to Andy's office. When she unlocked the door, they walked in.

Jess paused, feeling a connection to the room and then glanced at Nicole.

"Has anybody been in here since Dr. Campbell was last?" Nicole asked, looking around.

"No, not in here," Lu said, closing the door behind them.

Nicole returned Jess's look and they both pulled inspection gloves out, pulling them onto their hands.

"Don't touch anything Dr. Delgado," Nicole said plainly. She reached over and flipped on a light.

"Are you going to find evidence in here?"

"You never know," Nicole responded.

"Nicole," Jess said from behind Andy's desk. She had her back to them, holding something in her hands.

"What is it?" Nicole asked and walked towards her partner.

"This is him..." She said and turned around. "Is this Les?" Jess asked Lu, turning the picture to show her.

Lu's eyes darted to the picture and then back to Jess. "How did you know that?"

"This is the man in the first vision..." Jess said towards Nicole.

"The one in the apron?"

Jess nodded. "Dr. Delgado, I need you to tell us everything you know about this man...now."

----------

Jess sat on her bed in her hotel room staring at various pictures of Andy. Nicole was in the room next to her and Antonio was in the room after that. The clock on the beside table ticked interminably but Jess never noticed. The pictures stared up at her and she questioned what they were trying to tell her. Ever since she'd had her job in the FBI, her whole life had changed. She rarely slept while working on cases and a home life was practically impossible. It was full of hotel rooms, visions, and late nights trying to figure out one puzzle piece after the next.

Jess gathered the pictures up and put them back into the folder they came from. She pulled down the covers, crawled under them, and switched off the light next to the bed. Her eyes fluttered and then shut, finally allowing her to relax, or so she hoped.

The dream came quickly, as if jumping at any opportunity to reveal itself to her.

It was a restaurant, but there was no name. Just a building and the insides were all cement. There was a few tables but the only one occupied was in the middle. Four people sat at it, three of them in previous visions. Andy was in the middle, her same outfit but no blood or bruise yet. Les was to her right and the shadow man was on her left. Then there was another shadow next to Andy. It was in the figure of a woman but closely resembled somebody familiar. Andy sat blank as the other three ate spaghetti from china dishes. They all drank wine and then it started happening. A Violin was heard in the background as both Les and the shadow man snapped their heads in Andy's direction and the bruise started forming. The blood came and her head bowed in shame. The shadow of the woman raised one of her hands and placed it on Andy's shoulder in what seemed like trying to comfort her.

Jess sat up quickly and looked around the hotel room. It was dark, just like it had been when she had first fallen asleep. She noticed somebody in the corner, near the door and she turned on the light next to her only to see Andy. She was covered in dry blood and Jess could smell her. It smelt like she was inches from death.

"Help, I've failed," Andy said and faded away just as Jess was getting out of the bed to approach the imaginary figure. She looked around the now empty room and rubbed her forehead. She tried to slow her breathing and calm herself before analyzing her newest vision.

----------

"I had another one last night," Jess said groggily when meeting Nicole for coffee the next morning.

"Anything new?"

"Yeah. There was another shadow and it was a woman. I think she was trying to comfort Andy. Umm..they were in a restaurant eating...spaghetti. Let's see..." Jess said and tried to remember more. "Oh, there was a violin playing in the background."

"The cement has got to mean something, it's been in all three so far."

"Basement?" Jess asked.

"Maybe. What about the spaghetti though? What is that supposed to mean?" Nicole questioned and looked around.

Jess shrugged. "I don't know but I think we need to start questioning the ex-husband. After all, he's in the vision and it's not pleasant when he is."

"We'll have to do that later tonight. We've already scheduled interviews with the chief of staff at Rittenhouse and any witnesses at the grocery store. But, meanwhile, let's get Antonio this new information."

----------

Les looked at Milo out of the corner of his eye and shook his head. "You're in love with my wife."

Milo lifted the clear glass full of water to his lips, taking a long drink of it. "Ex-wife," He answered, not looking at the man next to him. They were in the kitchen alone, the girls upstairs resting.

"It's just a label," Les said angrily. "She's still my wife, the mother of my kids."

"She is the mother of your kids," He agreed with a nod. "But you're not married anymore."

"You can't just waltz in and take over completely, Morton."

Milo shook his head sadly, at last looking at the insecure man. There was fear on his face, fear that was quickly wiped away until only anger was left. "I'm not trying to take your place, Les. Not with your kids, not with Andy. I couldn't," He said simply, shrugging slightly. "But your marriage to her didn't work out. Don't you think she deserves to find someone who can make her happy?"

"Why didn't it? Were you dating her, sleeping with her before the divorce?" Les asked, anger clear. The emotion seesawed, swelling as the tide did before whittling down to nothingness as his companion merely laughed.

"If you can ask me that, Les, then you don't know Andy." After a beat of silence, he continued quietly: "And it's no wonder that your marriage failed."

Les stood from his seat at the table, glanced at Milo once more, and left to go upstairs with his daughters.

Milo placed the glass of water in the sink, not wanting anymore and moved into the living room. He smiled at the familiar surroundings. His eyes stared at the doorway to the foyer, the very spot where he and Andy had first kissed. Well, first real kiss anyway. He had kissed her in his office once when he first starting taking interest in her but they didn't consider that their first kiss. Next, his eyes moved to the couch where they had made love numerous times but only when Jessie and Lizzy weren't home. They had danced near the windows in the open space to their favorite music. They had memories of the few holidays they've had time to spend together. Now, it was all empty with the thought of Andy never coming back. Milo couldn't bear it as he quickly fell onto the couch, his face falling into his hands. Tears, a sort of rare thing for him, fell down his cheeks as he looked around again, praying that they would find the woman he'd come to love.

----------

There was a knock on the door and Les answered it considering he was the only one downstairs. Jessie and Lizzy had finally fallen asleep in Jessie's bed, holding onto each other for comfort. Milo had retired to Andy's room, going over the things running through his head.

"FBI," Nicole said, flashing her badge at the familiar looking man that she'd actually never met.

"You must be the agents trying to find her, huh?" He said and led them inside politely.

Jess followed her partner, running her eyes over the man. He looked different from the way he did in her visions. He had aged, wrinkles no longer able to be hidden and the bald spot on the back of his head expanding.

"Mr. Campbell, I presume," Nicole said.

"You can call me Les," He said nicely and they sat in the kitchen. He offered them anything to drink or eat but they said no thanks. With a sigh from him, they began.

"Les, when did you arrive in town?"

"Just this morning. Jessie had immediately called me. I got here as soon as I could."

"Can you describe your relationship to Dr. Campbell to us?"

"Our relationship?" He asked and hesitated, trying to find the right words. "Well, Andy and I were married for over twenty years. Now we're divorced because of...inconsiderable differences," He said, muttering the last few words.

"Inconsiderable differences?" Jess asked.

Les looked at the two women, deciding to not hide anything. "Andy and I got into a heated argument one night a long time ago. I lost my temper that one time and without thinking, I hit her." He answered simply, taking in the nasty looks. "From then on, nothing was the same. We tried to work things out but it just didn't happen. So, now we're divorced, I live in California, and we share our daughters equally. Is there anything else I can add?"

"Where were you three nights ago, Mr. Campbell? The night that your ex-wife was kidnaped?"

He took in a deep breath, now realizing that he was being questioned more intensely now. "I told you, I live in California. I was there. I didn't get here until this morning."

"Do you have proof of that?" Nicole asked smoothly, staring him down.

"Not on me, but I can get proof if that's what you need."

"Well, as the law goes, until you have proof, we're going to have to take you into custody. Please stand up so I can handcuff you."

"What!" Les yelled, enraged. Nicole took out a pair of handcuffs and nodded for Jess to place her hand on the gun at her waist.

"Mr. Campbell, don't make me do this roughly," Nicole said and he started breathing heavily.

"But, I didn't-"

"Mr. Campbell, please stand up and that's the last time I'm asking."

Les ran his eyes from one woman to the other and then stood, turned around and let her grab his hands to lock him up.

Footsteps came down the stairs and Milo appeared as Nicole was escorting Les towards the front door.

"What in the world?" He asked and walked towards them.

"We're taking him into custody," Jess answered without Milo even asking. She looked him in the eye, knowing that he was perfectly capable of handling Andy's household without her ex-husband there.

Milo stared at Les amazed with anger. "You son of-"

"Dr. Morton, please do not engage," Jess said and opened the door for Nicole.

"Mr. Lesley Campbell, you are being taken into custody via that you are now a suspect in the kidnaping of Dr. Andy March Campbell. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law-" She said, her voice soon fading as she placed Les in the back seat of her car. Milo stood in the doorway, watching them take him away, not believing what just happened. The only things that ran through his head was the fact that he didn't even think about Les having been involved and how was he going to tell Jessie and Lizzy.

TakenChapter 2

Author's Notes: MUAHAHA! I hope this is getting more interesting for you guys to read! I've really enjoyed writing it and you know what, I really enjoy getting reviews! Till next time, 3 Shannon.


	3. Revealed

Author's Notes: Chapter three is here! Yay! In this chapter, you finally get to see Andy again. But, I'll warn you, it's probably not too pleasant.

TakenChapter 3

"What are you doing!" Andy screamed, blood and tears running down her face. He charged at her again, both hands reaching out and wrapping around her neck.

"This is what you deserve for what you did!" He screamed back, tightening his grip. Andy grabbed his wrists, trying to pry him away. She had her back against a wall that was colder than ice and pain shot through her spine as he slammed her against it with on-pouring strength. Finally, his grasp released and her lungs gapped for air. She fell to the floor, her broken ankle twisting on the way down.

"AHH," She moaned in excruciating pain.

He stood over her in glory, a smirk on his face. "This is your pay."

Andy couldn't respond. Her voice was raspy and it hurt to stretch it even the slightest. She tried to breathe slower, her mind trying to focus.

His foot connected to her rib cage in one swift movement and it was enough of a blow, a few ribs cracking in the process, to knock Andy unconscious. He laughed at her before turning on his heels and leaving the cold, dark room.

----------

"I am NOT involved!" Les shouted again. Nicole was standing across from him in the questioning room. He was still handcuffed and looked mad, his face red, his breath heavy. Jess was standing behind the two-way mirror, unable to be seen and listening in on the disturbing questioning. Antonio was in the room with Nicole, jotting down various notes.

"Give us proof, Mr. Campbell," Nicole said smoothly.

"Fine!" He said and snatched the note pad and pen away from Antonio. Their eyes widen at how daring his move was but they let it go. Les tore off the top sheet that was written on and began writing down names and telephone numbers. "Just call and ask Bryan Lance, my co-worker on a project for work. I was with him that night."

Nicole raised one eye brow. "I didn't know you swung that way," She said rudely and sat down across from Antonio.

"Funny," He responded. "We were working late on the project. Here's another man you can ask," He said and wrote down more. "Arthur Hunting. My boss. He dropped by before he left to see how we were doing that night," Les said quickly. "And here, here's the phone number of the secretary where I work, she can give you my clock in and clock out times for that night."

Nicole took the paper he was handing her and nodded towards Antonio to check it out. After handing him the paper, she turned back to Les.

"We'll run those and get back to you," She said simply.

"Gee, take your time!" He said, anger showing, as she stood and left the room.

-----------

"He's clean..." Antonio said.

"What!" Nicole replied, slamming the half full coffee pot back into it's holder after pouring herself some.

"Everything he gave us checks out, all the numbers, where he was, his times for work. They even said they'd mail the surveillance tapes that shows him in the building in California. It's not him Nicole."

"Then who the hell is it!" She responded in anger.

Antonio shrugged as Jess walked towards them.

"What's going on?"

"The ex-husband is innocent," Nicole said, crinkling her head.

Jess stood there unmoved by the new discovery. "Figures."

"So, who's are next suspect?-" Nicole asked but was interrupted by John Pollock.

"Agents?"

"Yes?" Nicole responded.

"We've got something..." He said and they all rushed to follow him into the conference room.

"What's this?" Jess asked.

"Andy Campbell's car...it was found in a ditch near the Pennsylvania border," Their boss replied.

"That's not too far from here," Antonio noted.

"No, it's not, which hopefully means that Dr. Campbell isn't too far. Antonio, stay here and try to figure out these clues that Mastriani is giving us. Scott, Mastriani, go to the scene. See if you can find anything," He paused and then nodded. "Let's go find her, Agents."

----------

"What do you got?" Nicole asked, stepping under the yellow caution tape surrounding the scene. A crime scene investigater walked along side of her explaining.

"The car was obviously driven into the ditch," He said.

"How do you know?"

"Brake marks on the side of the road. There's blood all over the passenger floor, crutches in the back seat, and this.." He said as they approached a table set up with evidence in clear plastics bags.

"A stethoscope?" Jess asked.

"Yes," He responded.

"Why would Dr. Campbell have her stethoscope with her on a trip to the grocery store," Nicole questioned.

"Maybe she left it in the car on a different day," Jess said.

"I don't think so," He said. "You see, we found a briefcase in the trunk." They moved along the table to see it. "Dr. Campbell's stethoscope is sitting in it, even has her name on it."

"Then who's stethoscope is that?" Jess asked, obviously confused.

"The kidnappers," Nicole said staring at the evidence.

----------

Les returned to Philly safely and hugged his daughters immediately.

"What happened Dad?"

"It was a big misunderstanding girls," He said and looked past them to Milo. "I would never hurt your mother. And I promise you, the people looking for her will not rest until she is found."

Milo walked into the kitchen for a drink. A few minutes later Les walked in.

"Did you really think I was involved?" Les questioned.

"I don't know what you're capable of but if you are involved, I swear to God that you will not live to see another day," Milo said sternly.

"Well, I'm not so you don't have to worry about that."

Milo remained silent, standing in the same place.

"You don't have to work?" Les asked, attempting to make conversation.

"No, I'm not going anywhere," He responded, taking a sip of his drink.

"Right," Les said and sighed before leaving the room.

Milo remained there before heading up the stairs to Andy's bedroom. He stood in the doorway, glancing around. Her sweatpants were lying partially in the dirty clothes hamper and her book was still lying in the middle of her bed. He remembered sitting in here the night before, unable to sleep. Her scent traced the pillows and sheets of the bed that they had slept in together numerous times. He looked around again before sliding to the floor, his back leaning against the closed door. Memories flooded his mind as his tears began to fall once again.

"Please, God..." He mumbled from beneath his hands. "Please.."

----------

Andy fluttered her eyes open unsteadily. The unbelieveable pain surfaced again and she tried to withstand from screaming in agony. The door opened again. She whimpered and attempted to crawl anywhere away from the person coming towards her.

"Here," His voice said in the darkness. "It's water. I thought you might be thirsty." He walked away and shut the door. Andy fumbled for it, taking a gulp. Her mind raced, trying to avoid her pain. She sat up with much struggle and tried to calm her breathing. Once she did, her surroundings were nothing but silence. She heard a whirling sound and felt a tiny breeze coming from behind her. Her hands reached out onto the wall nearest her and searched for anything. There it is was, a hole, roughly the size of a baseball. She got closer to it and tried to put her arm into it, seeing where it led to. She laid down and looked. The sound came to her again and she could barely see anything.

The door opened and light from a flashlight shined brightly, making her close her eyes.

"What do you think you are doing!" He screamed.

Andy froze. She had managed to pull her arm out of the whole before being caught so now she pretended to be unconsious.

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet. Andy screamed and started fighting with all her might. Her fists pounded into his chest as he pushed her against the wall with his body.

"You're job is to sit here and just reflect on how I'm going to beat you endlessly and then I'm going to rape you and then I'm going to kill you and there is nothing you can do about it," He whispered in her ear, pressing his lower body harder into her hips. "You're two daughters will be without their mother, that is until I get them to."

Andy let out gasps with flooding tears. He released his grasp of her hair and pushed her onto the floor. She smacked hard, heaving in sobs.

"No.." She mangaed to say as he walked away.

----------

"No fingerprints," The crime scene investigator said. "Well, no strange ones."

"I don't get it. Whoever this is, they're smart enough to not leave fingerprints but stupid enough to leave their stethoscope..." Nicole rambeled.

Jess walked around the passenger side of the car and looked around. Blood covered the seats, evidence of struggle. One of the crutches in the back seat had smashed the window of the car, leaving broken glass everywhere.

Jess looked up from the car and around at her surroundings. The crime scene had disappeared. She was surrounded by concrete. The car disappeared. A baseball bat sat in it's place.

There was a whimper behind her. She turned around to find Andy lying at her feet, bloody, bruised, beaten. A door slammed in the distance. The violen started playing again, a suspenseful tune. Andy crawled on the floor, trying to escape but not moving anywhere. Jess stood paralyzed. She wanted to reach out to Andy but she couldn't move.

"Andy..." Something whispered to the side of them. The woman shadow. She stepped forward and formed into a person.

"Dr. Delgado!" Jess said and looked around. It was just them three, in this concrete room. The music got louder.

"Jess!" Nicole yelled.

Jess snapped her eyes open and looked at her partner. The crime scene resurfaced and Jess tried to catch her breath.

"The woman shadow..it's Dr. Delgado," She said quickly.

"From Rittenhouse?" Nicole asked in disbelief. "What was she doing?"

"She was calling for Dr. Campbell. We were in this concrete room with a baseball bat and a violen playing," Jess grabbed Nicoles arm to balance and bent over to prevent losing it. "She doesn't have much time Nicole, she's struggling."

Nicole sighed and let her friend lean on her. "They found more evidence. There was a gun outside of the car, a little farther on in the ditch."

"Who's it registered to?" Jess asked, standing back up slowly.

----------

Lu Delgado walked out of the elevator and into the darkness of the Rittenhouse Women's Health Clinic. It was way past late and she had just gotten out of observing a patients surgery. Everybody had gone home and the only light was the one coming from her office.

She opened the door and walked slowly to her desk. A sigh emerged, finalizing her wantings to head home. She slid her white lab coat off and her jacket on. As she walked out from behind her desk she noticed something sitting on the examination table next to her office.

Lu walked to it slowly, growing afraid. Sitting there was a campaigne bottle with a note attached. Her breath grew deeper and she looked around frantically after reading the note.

"Kilner..." She whispered and cupped her hand over her mouth in disbelief.

TakenChapter 3

Author's Notes: MUAHAHAHA:) I know I'm just so evil! Review please!


	4. Found

Author's Notes: Well, this is the final chapter. Everything ends here so I hope you enjoyed this fic and I hope you review! Thanks!

TakenChapter 4

"They're running the results now for who owns the gun," Nicole said and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "We need to get this new vision information to Antonio."

Jess let go of her partner and walked toward the evidence tables. "Whoever owns that gun must own the stethoscope."

"That's what we're hoping," The crime scene investigator said, walking up behind them.

Nicole shut her phone after listing clues to Antonio and joined the two by the evidence tables.

"Did you find anything?" She asked the investigator.

"The gun is registered to a Dr. Randolf Kilner. His background is ridiculous. Big time surgeon, one of the best. Also, a convicted rapist. He went up against the grand jury, got off clean because of lack of evidence and no witnesses. Few years later, went in for heart surgery himself. The man was dying. Somehow his girlfriend found out about him raping someone and turned him in again. He served fifteen months in prison and then moved away."

"Wow," Jess said. "This guy is definitely dangerous."

"But why would he take Dr. Campbell?" Nicole asked.

"That's the thing. He was the chief of surgery at Rittenhouse hospital. When he was dying, Dr. Campbell was the one to operate."

"Are you kidding me?" Jess asked.

"Afraid not," The investigator said.

"Who was the woman he raped?" Nicole asked, her eyes growing wide.

The investigator paused and looked at the two women. Jess grew anxious. "Dr. Luisa Delgado."

"Holy shit," Jess mumbled. "Well, that explains that."

---------

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Lu mumbled as she stumbeled backwards into her office. She couldn't believe this. He was back. Her heart raced as she pulled Nicole Scotts FBI business card out of her purse. "Oh my god," She said again and started dialing, her hands shaking.

----------

Nicole and Jess hurried to Rittenhouse to investigate, leaving the previous crime scene for the other investigators. They found Dr. Delgado pacing in her office alone, refusing to step towards the evidence.

"This man raped you?" Nicole asked.

Lu nodded. "I can't believe this. It's like he'll never go away. He haunted me and then when he was let off and still working here, I went crazy. I almost lost my job, my son, my friends. Then he finally left me alone. That was until he came in the ER and I was the one holding the two paddles that would bring him back to life. Needless to say I couldn't do it so I was immediately off the case. And then Andy was assigned to him and she didn't believe me until finally he admitted to raping me but then she was prone to doctor-patient confidentiality so I was screwed. I had spent years afraid to turn any corner in fear that he would be there waiting for me. I had to do something. Andy gave me the idea to talk to his girlfriend who hadn't even known that he worked at Rittenhouse, much less raped a woman he worked with." Lu was still pacing and talking very fast as Nicole and Jess listened patiently. "She turned him in, the girlfriend did. When he was sentenced to prison, I thought it was finally over."

"With all my sympathy and respect, Dr. Delgado, we need a shorter version. Dr. Campbell is still in his control and we have to find her. Do you know anything else?" Nicole asked politely.

"Not that I can think of," Lu said. "His motive had to be because she gave me the idea to tell on him or maybe just because he knows she's a friend of mine."

The agents nodded. "Do you have somewhere that you can go tonight where you won't be alone?"

"I've already called a friend, she's on her way to get me." Lu responded.

"Very well, we'll contact you as soon as we know more."

---------

Antonio walked into the FBI station in Philly. Nicole and Jess were waiting for him by a set of computers.

"What do you got?" Nicole asked.

"Well, Jess, you've given some pretty random clues. I've plugged in basement, spaghetti, violens, Philadelphia. Anything that might give us location. This is what came up. A few hotels, restuarants, stores. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"What about baseball bat?" Jess asked.

Antonio took a seat in front of the computer and typed in all the information.

"There's a old, closed building near the old baseball field in the park. It was an italian resuarant named Violo's. They had a live violen every night and their special was a spaghetti plate," Antonio said amazed.

"Can you see a floor plan?" Nicole asked.

Antonio played with the computer for a second and then looked at the two. "It has a basement."

"It's also about five miles from where they found Dr. Campbell's car," Jess added. "Let's go."

----------

Andy jumped at the sound of a large, concrete door opening. She licked her chapped lips and prayed to God it was somebody besides the only person she'd been seeing for the past three days. There was still no light even with the door open. She heard a bat tapping against a rough hand and footsteps inching towards her. Then came the voice that had been echoing in her head.

"I enjoyed destroying your friends life for that small amount of time."

Andy's breath increased, pain shooting through her broken ribs. Her swollen, black and blue eyes widen as she felt him lower his body next to her and his hand rubbing her thigh, moving up her ripped skirt.

"I just hope I have as much fun with you as I did with her."

Kilner flattened Andy on the floor and placed the baseball bat over her throat to hold her down. She shook with tears and tried to move her legs away from him. He gripped her thigh, digging his nails into her skin. Andy was holding onto the baseball bat, trying her hardest to pry it away from her neck. It had taken him days to break her down into weakness considering who she was. She kept moving her leg, kicking him away from her as she screamed.

"NO," She yelled and swung her fist into his face.

"Bitch!" He said, cupping his eye and then slapped her. "You wanna play rough? Fine," He said and pushed the baseball bat harder into her throat, cutting off her circulation. Andy pushed her hardest but couldn't fight him anymore. The darkness was spinning and she felt him on top of her, increasing the pain. He was going to rape her and then kill her and she couldn't stop him. All those years of defense training and she couldn't do anything. He was too strong and she was too weak at that point.

She wanted to scream for help but nothing came out. Kilner was in his last phase before finally raping her and she laid there still, not breathing.

---------

Nicole walked down the basement steps quickly, several agents following her, one of them being Jess. They all had their guns at the ready with flashlights for aim. She found the door open and inside was something nobody wanted to see.

"Freeze, FBI," She yelled and walked into the room, her gun pointing to Kilner's head. He froze on his knees and started to raise his hands in the air. His fist grabbed the baseball bat that was once placed on Andy's neck and swung it around to hit the gun out of Nicole's hand. Jess took aim and fired from across the room.

He flew backwards from the gunshot and Nicole retrieved her own gun from the ground. She repositioned to hold her weapon towards him.

"Get him out of here." She said towards the other agents. "And get the medical team. He's beaten the life out of her," She said, placing her gun back in the side of her pants as they carried him away.

"Dr. Campbell?" She bent down to the unmoving victim. "It's ok, you're safe." She said as Andy looked towards her.

----------

Lu knocked on the hospital room door and walked in slowly. Andy was lying in the bed asleep with Milo sitting by her side in a chair.

"Milo you've been here for three days straight," She said and sat down next to him.

"I can't leave her," He said, holding Andy's bruised hand.

"How is she?"

"They say she's doing better. No permanent damage, not physcially anyway." He responded. "Everybody's been to see her. Her parents are at the house with Les and the girls. They come everyday, bring food, ya know." He paused and sat silently. "How are you holding up?"

Lu shrugged and held back her tears. "I just feel so horrible about it. But Kilner is gone now, definitely this time. He can't ever hurt anybody again." They paused again. "The funeral is tomorrow. I hope nobody shows up." They laughed slightly. "He doesn't deserve anything more than to rot in a hole six feet under."

"Not even that," Milo added and rubbed Lu's shoulder.

"Do you think she'll ever forgive me?" She asked, a quiver in her voice.

"I'm sure Andy will be more worried about everybody's saftey rather than holding a grudge against somebody who wasn't even to blame," He responded, looking at Andy sleeping.

"She's amazing, ya know?" Lu said.

"Yeah, I know."

---------

Six months later.

"Thank you," Andy said, accepting the glass of wine Milo offered. They were standing on the balcony of their hotel suite in Hawaii. She took a sip. "It's nice to finally take this vacation with you."

"Yes, it is. I'm just glad you were up to it."

She nodded, recalling the last several months of recovery. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," She said with a smile. "Although, my therapist didn't think it was such a good idea."

Milo shook his head. "Doctors...so disappointing." He said sarcastically.

She laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I love sunsets, especially here," She said.

"Hawaii is beautiful."

"No," She responded. "I meant right here," Andy set her wine glass down and wrapped both arms around him, leaning in and putting her head on his chest. "Milo, I can't tell you enough how much I appreciate you giving me time after all that happened."

"I'd do anything for you Andy. Even if it was about four months of no dating, no kissing, no sex, and a bunch of other stuff." He smiled. "It doesn't matter though."

"It doesn't?" She asked, looking up at him.

He shook his head. "I'd wait forever for you."

Andy closed her eyes as he lifted her face to his and kissed her passionately. After a minute, they looked back at the sunset.

"Wait here, I have something for you," He said, walking away from her. She smiled and continued to sip her wine. He returned a few minutes later, one hand behind his back.

"Andy, we've been through a lot together," He started and she nodded. "And yet here we are, still crazy about each other."

"Completely in love with each other," She said unexpectedly.

He took her hand and brought his other arm from around his back. Andy looked at him, her jaw open in surprise.

"Milo..." She said as he opened the small box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring.

"Andy, will you marry me?" He asked.

Her eyes watered and she looked from the ring to him. After a few seconds, she nodded.

"Yes, of course I will. I love you."

That night, Andy, after six months of suffereing, didn't have one nightmare, not one second glance behind her or into a dark corner, nor did she have any insecure thoughts. She was with someone who she knew would protect her forever. She was with Milo.

TakenChapter 4

Author's Notes: OF COURSE, I had to put the Andy and Milo adorable love scene in! It was a must! And it was in rememberence of Richard Biggs (RIP). Well, I hope you guys liked this story! Review and maybe I'll write another one! Thanks!


End file.
